Le tour du Nouveau Monde en 100 jours
by Abiss672
Summary: Jane a un rêve: parcourir le monde. De North Blue à Red Line, du Nouveau monde aux îles célestes en passant par l'île antique des hommes poissons, ce rêve qui lui colle à la peau serra le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Mais son voyage risque bien de basculer quand, perdue au milieu de la forêt, elle rencontre un piaf en train de pêcher. Marco X OC. Fic terminée. Pas de Mary-Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous présente ici une fanfiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur et qui s'annonce assez longue. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Résumé: Jane a un rêve: parcourir le monde. De North Blue à Red Line, du Nouveau monde aux îles célestes en passant par l'île antique des hommes poissons, ce rêve qui lui colle à la peau serra le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Evidemment, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu.

Disclaimer: L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

Note: je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe !

 **Le tour du Nouveau Monde en 100 jours**

 **Chapitre 0**

Jane se réveilla ce matin encore avec difficulté. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de mal pour se lever habituellement était exténuée. Elle soupira quand elle aperçut l'heure sur le réveil, les sourcils froncés. Il était décidément inhumain de se lever à une telle heure pour aller travailler. Elle se leva malgré tout, guidée par le sens des responsabilités et la nécessité absolue de rapporter quelques Berry pour pouvoir réaliser ce fichu rêve qui ne la lâchait jamais : s'évader.

Jane vivait dans un foyer aimant, avec des parents travailleurs mais tout de même présents. Le domicile familial était un peu à l'extérieur du village car les parents de la jeune femme aimaient la tranquillité et les promenades le long de la côte. La famille avait élu domicile sur une petite île de South Blue, un peu excentrée mais tout de même vivante. L'île était protégée par le gouvernement mondial et sa localisation en faisait une île peut visitée et encore moins mise en danger par des hors la loi.

La vie de Jane était donc rythmée par ses études pour devenir cuisinier lors de la période scolaire et son travail dans l'unique restaurant du village pendant les vacances. Malgré la situation stable de ses parents, Jane avait décidé de travailler l'été pour pouvoir faire des économies pour pouvoir donc, comme dit précédemment, réaliser son rêve. Ce fameux rêve était plutôt un virus comme elle aimait l'appeler, transmis par son père involontairement. Involontairement car il se serait bien gardé de donner le goût à sa fille de voyager à travers le monde, préférant pour elle une vie paisible et plus « normale ». L'envie de voyager avait pris Jane alors qu'elle se rendait pour la première fois hors de South Blue avec ses parents pour des vacances d'hiver à North Blue. C'était le déclic, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Elle avait donc décidé il y a de cela 5 ans qu'elle suivrait des études pour devenir cuisinière et travaillerait dure à côté pour pouvoir voyager dans le monde entier. De North Blue à Red Line, du Nouveau monde aux îles célestes en passant par l'île antique des hommes poissons.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Jane rentra de nouveau exténuée. Elle n'avait même pas pu regarder la moindre préparation de pâtisserie pour pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles recettes, son chef lui avait hurlé dessus toute la journée pour qu'elle alterne entre la plonge et le service en salle. En cette période de vacances scolaires, l'île était plus vivante et les touristes se ruaient en masse dans l'unique restaurant de la ville. Jane n'avait eu de sa journée ni satisfaction d'avoir appris de nouvelles choses pour son futur métier qu'elle chérissait tant, ni la satisfaction d'avoir plus d'argent pour son rêve tant ce métier était sous payé. Elle rentra donc chez elle une nuit de plus exténuée, aux bords de larmes, avec l'impression d'être prisonnière d'une vie menée par les autres et dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Elle se coucha après avoir mangé les restes tant elle n'avait pas faim.

Le lendemain ressembla à tous les autres jours de la semaine. Jane se réveilla à l'aube pour pouvoir préparer le restaurant avec les autres employés. Commença à servir les clients qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuné. Elle alterna entre la plonge et le service pendant 8 longues heures et rentra finalement chez elle avec un mal de crâne.

Les heures passèrent, les jours, les semaines... Jane sentit finalement sont énergie la quitter peu à peu. Sa volonté de continuer ainsi pour un rêve qui ne semblait pas réalisable la quittait elle aussi. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi voir les choses en grand ? pourquoi tout compliquer alors que tout pourrait être si simple. Entre deux assiettes sales, Jane ferma les yeux et s'imagina de longues chaines de montagnes recouvertes de neige, des arbres atteignant le ciel brumeux, des océans à perte de vue, des déserts chauds et inhabités…

-Jane, arrête de rêvasser ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es qu'une employée alors t'as intérêt de faire ce que je te dis ! Beugla le chef des cuistots.

Jane se figea. D'habitude, elle aurait répondu un simple « pardon » et aurait recommencé son travail. Mais cette fois elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps se contracta, ses poings serrèrent avec fureur l'assiette dans sa main, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait partir, ne plus revivre dans ce restaurant de merde, partir loin, ne plus être considérée comme une moins que rien. Elle balança l'assiette au sol qui éclata en mille morceaux. Tous les employés s'arrêtèrent de travailler un instant pour la regarder en silence. Des larmes venaient remplir ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, elle se força à ne pas parler pour que personne n'entende ses sanglots, sa respiration était de plus en plus compliquée. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une issue : s'enfuir de cet enfer pour reprendre sa vie. Mener sa vie. Elle partit en courant du restaurant, oubliant de ranger le tablier, sous les hurlements du chef. Elle courut à toute vitesse, ses larmes glissants aussi rapidement sur ses joues. Elle arriva chez elle, monta dans sa chambre rapidement et se posta devant son armoire. Son père, retraité de la Marine, était en train de lire le journal dans le jardin avec le chien. Alerté par le retour inopiné de sa fille il la suivit dans sa chambre.

-Jane, tu n'es pas censé être au travail ? S'inquiéta son père.

Jane prit quelques minutes à répondre, essayant de refouler ses sanglots.

-Je n'en peux plus papa, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, j'ai besoin de partir ! Fit-elle alors que son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus à cause des multiples questions qui l'envahissaient.

-Alors part. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

La réponse de son père prit de court la jeune femme. Elle qui s'attendait à des protestations, à des « c'est juste de la fatigue », « ça ira mieux demain », « ce n'est pas si grave » … Tomba sur le sourire chaleureux de son père. Ce dernier ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, sentiment qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé des années plus tôt et qui l'avait mené à s'engager dans la Marine. Son père la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à emballer ses affaires dans un simple sac. Il descendit avec elle les marches de cette maison où elle avait toujours vécu, l'emmena jusqu'au port de l'île tout en lui donnant des milliers de conseils et astuces pour « ne pas tomber sur un taré».

Il la prit finalement dans ses bras, lui apposant un doux baisé sur le front et lui donna son ticket pour l'île voisine.

-Je te conseil de ne faire que les îles voisines pour le moment. Elles sont très agréables et il n'y a aucune criminalité. Si tu te sens mieux tu pourras rentrer en quelques heures à la maison, et si tu en ressens le besoin, ta mère et moi nous serons toujours avec toi, alors n'hésite pas à t'envoler plus loin ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et surtout ne sors pas avec un pirate, je t'en supplie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Jour 1**

Il était assez courant que les pêcheurs offrent des places sur leur petit navire de fortune aux touristes ou aux habitants pour se remplir un peu plus les poches et pouvoir discuter durant leurs longues et exténuantes journées de travail.

L'aurevoir avec son père avait été déchirant pour Jane qui avait refusé de l'admettre, mue par un désir ardent de découvrir le monde. Elle était même soulagée de ne pas avoir dû quitter sa mère avec qui les aurevoirs sont toujours pénibles à vivre et à regarder pour les autres.

Plutôt que d'accoster sur l'île voisine comme il était prévu avec son père, Jane avait décidé de s'arrêter sur l'avant dernière île de South Blue pour pouvoir repartir le lendemain matin et quitter cette partie de l'océan. Elle accosta avec trois autres civils et un groupe de marins pêcheurs sur l'île dans la soirée. Malgré sa timidité, elle s'était forcée à discuter avec le couple de jeunes mariés sur le navire pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette île. Elle savait parfaitement qu'un tour du globe ne pouvait se faire seule, et qu'il lui faudrait sortir de sa zone de confort si elle souhaitait réaliser ses rêves.

Le jeune couple, un peu trop niais à son goût, lui avait recommandé une certaine auberge au centre du village le plus à l'est de l'île. Sans trop se poser de questions elle avait donc décidé de s'y reposer pour cette nuit, malgré le prix exorbitant. Elle avait acheté un jus de mangue et avait décidé de passer sa soirée sur la grande place publique, sur l'un des bancs brûlant en plein soleil et de lire l'un des deux livres qu'elle avait emporté « Dernier plongeon dans l'océan », un best-seller à Marie Joie.

Elle passa plusieurs heures ainsi, assise sur le banc malgré de vives courbatures dans le dos, profitant du soleil réchauffant ses joues, sa paille reliée à son jus de mangue entre les lèvres. La place se vidait petit à petit sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte tellement elle était prise par l'histoire tragique des amants du roman.

Elle sentit tout à coup l'air se rafraichir. Une brise glaciale balaya la place. Jane détacha son regard des pages blanches et s'aperçu très vite que la place principale était totalement vide et que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps. La brise fit remuer le drapeau qui pendait tristement en haut de la mairie mais qui désormais se déployait avec fierté. Jane n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître le drapeau qu'elle sentit une bouteille exploser contre l'arrière de son visage. Le choc fut si intense que la jeune femme perdit connaissance en quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plus tard, Jane chercha instinctivement l'horloge à sa droite pour regarder l'heure. Un mal de crâne atroce lui donna envie de vomir mais elle se retient. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, dans la sécurité de ses draps frais et parfumés, mais plutôt allongée au sol à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez elle. Elle se rappela alors les évènements de la soirée d'hier soir : sa lecture trop intense qui lui avait fait perdre le cours du temps, la brise glaciale qui avait heurté sa peau dénudée, le drapeau noir qui s'était soudainement réveillé et les éclats de la bouteille de verre qui avaient perforés son crâne. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à son crâne, grimaçant de douleur quand elle toucha malencontreusement l'un des morceaux de verre toujours planté dans son crâne. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, vaincue par la douleur et la peur. Jane regarda rapidement tout autour d'elle, elle était au pied du banc d'hier soir, ses affaires avaient disparus et les habitants du village étaient tous réunis en une ligne très bien organisée qui faisait tout le tour de la place publique. Elle aperçut un groupe d'hommes et de femmes s'approcher des habitants, le pas lent. Elle se releva rapidement malgré les vertiges, sentant parfaitement les ennuis arriver. Un silence de mort régnait dans toute la place, les habitants avaient le regard rivé sur le sol. Elle ouvra la bouche mais ne put dire un seul mot, une main ferme venait de la saisir et la poussa brusquement vers l'arrière. Elle se cogna contre l'homme qui venait de lui prendre le bras mais ne put répondre quoi que ce soit quand elle reconnut l'homme en face d'elle. Ou plutôt quand elle reconnut le visage qu'elle avait aperçu maintes fois dans le journal officiel.

-Tu la ferme et tu prétends être ma fille si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Note** : certains chapitres seront écrits à la première personne. C'est tout à fait normal et volontaire, passez une bonne journée !

 **Review** : Merci à Lulu-folle et Vermaria pour leur charmante review ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup !

* * *

Et merde. Pensais-je inconsciemment, mes côtes collées contre le bras de mon sauveur. Sauveur était un bien grand mot car sa présence allait surement mettre fin à mes jours. Le petit groupe d'individus continuait d'avancer et de frapper certains citoyens de l'île. Ces énergumènes avaient décidé de récolter les impôts de l'île qu'ils avaient déclarés sous leur protection. Une belle bande de malades que j'aurais préféré éviter. Leurs visages ne me disaient rien, surement des petites frappes de South Blue. Mais la présence du contre-amiral Smoker à mes côtés ne me rassurait pas du tout, au contraire. Il était impensable que ces faibles pirates ne reconnaissent pas le contre-amiral qui attendait patiemment son tour dans la file, un chapeau de pêcheur sur le crâne pour essayer de masquer son visage si reconnaissable. Un combat allait surement éclater et je ne souhaite absolument pas être dans les parages quand cela commencera. J'ai cherché du regard sa seconde, Tashigi qui était réputée pour être beaucoup plus douce et mesurée que son chef, mais cette dernière fixait le sol, le regard sombre, sa main empoignant la garde de son épée, prête à dégainer.

-Ce n'est pas Luffy au chapeaux de paille. Maugréa le marine, la mâchoire serrée. Il semblait très énervé et prêt à bondir d'un instant à l'autre.

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que Luffy viendrait foutre dans ce trou perdu alors qu'il est censé être sur Grand Line. Continua le contre-amiral tout en broyant les deux cigares coincés entre ses lèvres. Ras le bal des ordres de ce foutu Sakazuki ! Hurla-t-il finalement. Il bondit en avant et se transforma en fumée sous mes yeux. Je n'eus pas même le temps de cligner des yeux que le marine était déjà au-dessus des cadavres des pirates, sous les yeux tout aussi ébahis que les miens de Tashigi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger non plus.

-Occupez-vous des corps ! Hurla le contre-amiral en direction de la forêt.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il donnait des ordres aux arbres ? Mon cœur s'emballa. L'absurdité et la dangerosité de la situation étaient effrayantes. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit quand j'aperçu les corps ensanglantés au sol. L'odeur du sang parvenait à mes narines et me brûlait la trachée. Ce marine, apparemment complètement fou au point de parler aux arbres et de tuer en quelques secondes allait-il encore perdre la raison sur un coup de sang et s'en prendre aux villageois ? Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'une cinquantaine d'hommes déboulèrent des arbres et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Smoker en hurlant des « Oui contre-amiral ».

Je me rassis sur le banc et baissa la tête vers le sol pour tenter de retrouver de l'air pour mes poumons, de la sueur perlant de mon front, mon estomac se vrillant et menaçant d'extérioriser mon dernier repas. Un des hommes de Smoker s'approcha vite de moi, sortis une petite mallette de son manteau et apposa une minuscule serviette fraîche sur mon front. Malgré tous ses efforts, je perdis connaissance et m'effondra au sol.

[…]

-Et bien mademoiselle, sacrée chute de tension ! Vous devriez faire de la méditation.

Je sortais péniblement de ma léthargie, une douleur intense me vrillant le cerveau tandis que l'homme détachait le brassard de mon bras, un sourire amicale flanqué sur les lèvres.

Je sentis sur ma peau la douceur et la fraicheur des draps qui m'avaient tellement manqué ces dernières heures.

-Où je suis ? demandais-je faiblement tout en avalant le comprimé que le médecin me tendait en pointant du doigt son crâne.

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de l'île. Un marine vous a déposé ici, vous avez fait un malaise et nous avons pris le relai. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé dis donc ! M'expliqua-t-il gentiment tout en gribouillant des notes sur une feuille blanche.

-Mais dites-moi on ne vous a jamais vu sur l'île !

Un vrai moulin à parole. Je sentais doucement mes forces revenir à mesure que je mangeais le petit gâteau à la vanille posé dans une corbeille près de mon lit.

-Je commence un tour du monde. Répondis-je simplement. Apparemment ma réponse eu l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Et bien vous n'allez pas être déçue alors ! Fit-il finalement, en rangeant tout son matériel.

Je me relevai tranquillement, reboutonnant ma chemise qui était beaucoup trop chaude pour un tel climat. J'emprunta à nouveau un gâteau à la vanille.

-D'ailleurs, comment comptez-vous passer Calm Belt ? Demanda-t-il simplement, son nez plongé dans un dossier vert pleins à craqué.

Ah. Bonne question.

-Je vais prendre un bateau de touriste ou un bateau de pêcheur je pense ! Répondis-je simplement, essayant de dissimuler le fait que je n'avais absolument pas réfléchis à la question.

-Mise à part les marines et les pirates avec des moyens plus ou moins douteux, personne d'autre n'arrive à passer Calm Belt. Fit-il.

Ah. Merde.

Devant mon regard ahuris, le soignant repris.

-Vous pouvez essayer de vous faire embarquer dans le navire du contre-amiral Smoker si vous avez une aptitude intéressante. Mais dépêchez-vous le navire a prévu de partir dès que les hommes auront finis de manger.

Je lançais un regard rapide à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Merde. Triple merde. Par la fenêtre j'aperçu quelques marins descendant l'allée principale qui débouchait sur le seul et unique port. J'empoignait trois gâteau, pris mon sac qui avait miraculeusement survécu à cette horrible journée et fonça à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur pour vos soins ! Hurlais-je alors que je disparaissais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je jure avoir senti le sourire malicieux du soignant dans mon dos.

J'engloutissais un énième gâteau à la vanille dans ma bouche pour éviter de ne revivre l'épisode du malaise, tout en courant à grandes enjambées vers l'imposant navire de la marine qui semblait prêt à partir. Je zigzaguais entre les marins qui riaient beaucoup trop fort pour mes oreilles sensibles et arriva à bout de souffle en quelques minutes au pied du navire.

Grâce au ciel, j'appris plus tard que l'homme qui se chargeais habituellement de la régulation et du recrutement (pour ainsi dire) était en train de vomir ses tripes dans la cale. Le lieutenant Tashigi l'avait donc remplacé au pied levé. Je me plantai devant elle et la salua poliment. Elle semblait surprise de mon entrée absolument pas délicate. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que je lui sortis un « Mon rêve est de faire le tour du monde, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi faire partis de l'équipage. Je suis une jeune chef cuisinière, je vous ferai de très bon gâteaux ! » Ma tirade avait été apparemment bruyante puisque tous les marins du port me regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Un cri de joie s'éleva dans l'air, résonnant dans tout le port grâce aux hommes du contre-amiral :

« OH OUI LIEUTENANT TASHIGI LAISSEZ LA VENIR ON VEUT DES GATEAUX ! »

Le lieutenant Tashigi soupira, trois minute plus tard je posais mon sac dans ma nouvelle cabine commune, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ALICEXA pour sa review !

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Jour 10**

Les ordres du lieutenant Tashigi avaient été très simple : interdiction formelle de sortir des cuisines pendant le passage de Calm Belt. Aucune information ne devait filtrer sur les mécanismes mis en place ou divers procédés secrets de la Marine.

La jeune Jane se retrouvait donc enfermé dans les cuisines du navire, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle avait passé le plus clair de sa semaine -temps nécessaire pour atteindre Calm Belt- à discuter avec le cuisinier officiel du navire qui n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances en termes de pâtisserie. Jane apprit donc le plus de recettes possibles à Oliver tout en écoutant religieusement les conseils de ce dernier en termes de cuisine « de masse » comme il l'appelait. La jeune femme avait appris que le chef avait passé plusieurs de ses jeunes années à apprendre les rudiments de la cuisine au centre de formation de la Marine. Il était désormais capable de cuisiner n'importe quoi pour n'importe qui dans un temps record, sans gaspiller la moindre pomme de terre. Jane passait donc ses journées à boire les paroles de ce grand chef, améliorant ses capacités un peu plus chaque jour. L'idée de rejoindre ce centre de formation lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais cela voulait dire mettre en pause, pendant plusieurs années, ce voyage qu'elle avait tant attendu. Et il en était évidemment hors de question.

Après plusieurs heures à s'acharner en cuisine sur une viande qui ne voulait décidément pas se laisser trancher, Jane sursauta quand le lieutenant Tashigi fit irruption dans la cuisine.

-Mademoiselle Jane, j'ai des ordres pour vous de la part du contre-amiral Smoker.

Jane fit la grimace. Elle avait soigneusement tenté d'échapper au contre-amiral tout au long du voyage. Elle savait que sa présence n'était pas très désirée de la part du Marine qui devait très certainement la soupçonner d'espionnage pour le compte des révolutionnaires. Mais les membres de l'équipage avaient tellement insisté pour la garder à bord (merci aux tartelettes à la framboise), que le Marine l'avait toléré à condition que quelqu'un la surveille jour à nuit. Cela ne l'avait pas spécialement dérangé et elle comprenait parfaitement ces mesures de sécurité. Elle s'était d'ailleurs très bien entendu avec ses « surveillants ».

-Le contre-amiral Smoker souhaite que vous quittiez le navire dès que nous aurons amarré. Cela devrait prendre environ une demie heure. Récita la lieutenante, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Cela la désolé aussi de la voir partir, pas parce qu'elle adorait le sucre elle aussi mais bien parce qu'elle trouvait Jane adorable et que cela lui faisait quand même du bien de pouvoir discuter avec une femme qui ne soit liée à la Marine en aucune façon.

Jane se contenta de sourire amicalement en réponse, abaissant son couteau. Elle laissait la viande gagner la bataille mais elle comptait bien sur Oliver pour gagner la guerre. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, lui souhaitant bon voyage pour la suite. Elle le remercia un nombre incalculable de fois pour toutes les informations qu'il lui avait transmises et repartit le cœur lourd de devoir quitter cet équipage bien sympathique.

La Marine l'avait toujours attirée. Son père lui avait tellement raconté d'histoires fantastiques sur ses années de service qu'elle n'avait pu qu'aimer ce monde d'aventure. Mais une voix en elle lui criait de ne pas s'engager, pas tout de suite, c'était trop tôt, il lui restait des choses à faire.

Elle quitta le navire en temps et en heure, sans même remarquer que le contre-amiral la surveillait de loin, un cigare brûlant entre les lèvres.

[…]

Elle y était arrivée. Jane resta plantée au milieu du chemin, profitant de cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle posait le pied sur Grand Line, la première fois qu'elle quittait South Blue. L'environnement était bien différent du sien. L'île était, de ce qu'elle avait compris, une île hivernale. La neige n'avait pas encore fait son apparition sur l'île mais la fraicheur de la nuit lui brûlait déjà les joues. Il était déjà l'heure de manger mais cette île n'inspirait pas du tout confiance à Jane. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit officiellement une île protégée par le gouvernement mondial, les matelots à bord du navire de Smoker l'avaient alerté sur les agissements clandestins de l'île, dont il fallait se méfier. Surtout si on était une jeune fille non accompagnée. Ne voulant pas revivre les évènements de la dernière île où elle avait failli se faire dépouiller voir pire si la Marine n'était pas intervenue, elle décida de passer la soirée dans les bains publics. Plus il y avait de monde, plus elle serait en sécurité pensait-elle.

Elle arriva aux bains une heure de marche plus tard, alors que la neige commençait à mouiller son manteau. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit la chaleur rassurante des bains. Elle arriva au guichet en frissonnant, tendant un billet de Berrys à la vieille femme qui tenait l'endroit. Celle-ci sembla surprise de la voir et détacha son regard fatigué de son journal.

-Restaurant et bains pour la soirée s'il vous plaît.

La vieille dame lui arracha des mains son billet pour le fourrer dans sa boîte et lui tendit vivement son ticket d'entrée dans les mains. Sans lui adresser un seul mot, elle replongea dans sa lecture.

Jan pénétra dans l'établissement qui lui semblait étrangement calme. Elle essaya de se calmer et de relativiser : la marine était présente sur toute l'île, dont le contre-amiral Smoker, et ces bains lui assuraient une meilleure sécurité que la première auberge venue. Sentant son ventre crier famine, elle s'installa directement au restaurant, humant avec plaisir l'odeur enivrante de la nourriture épicée.

-Pommes de terre, rois des mers avec coulis de carottes et de champignons de North Blue. Fit-elle doucement, respirant à pleins poumons cette odeur rassurante.

La salle du restaurant était complètement vide. Elle fut donc servie rapidement et s'empressa de dévorer son plat. Après une demie heure de dégustation, elle décida de rester quelques temps dans les bains mais elle se jura d'aller se coucher le plus tôt possible.

Elle déambula à travers les couloirs de l'établissement, un peu perdue et se sentant vulnérable seulement protégée de sa serviette. Elle trouvait parfois ridicule cette tradition d'aller dans les bains en étant protégé de la nudité par une simple serviette.

Jane fut déconcertée de découvrir que les bains étaient mixtes. Déçu, elle décida d'abord d'abandonner l'idée de prendre un bain et songea à aller directement se coucher. Mais toutes les aventures de ces derniers jours, son malaise, son apprentissage dans la cuisine très humide… Lui donnaient une seule envie désormais : plonger dans un bon bain brûlant. Elle passa son visage entre les portes coulissantes. La salle était complètement vide, seul le bruit de l'eau venait perturber le silence. Elle soupira de soulagement et entra dans la salle. Elle fut émerveillée par cette salle. Plusieurs petits bains entourés de pierres blanches étaient disposés sur différents étages, faisant face à d'immenses fenêtres qui donnaient vue sur les montagnes et le jardin privé de l'établissement (surement ouvert lors des rares jours d'ensoleillement). Elle mit un pied hésitant dans le bain puis sauta comme une enfant dans le bain. La sensation de chaleur qui lui entourait le corps lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle crût s'évanouir de bonheur. Elle fit quelques brasses dans le bassin et s'accouda aux pierres blanches pour mieux admirer la vue en face d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter plus du moment qu'elle sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle tourna la tête, regardant avec méfiance en direction de la porte et vit celle-ci coulisser. Un homme, à la silhouette fine mais puissante, pénétra dans la salle d'eau à son tour. Il remarqua Jane au bout de quelques secondes, inclinant son visage fin pour la saluer. Il s'installa en silence dans le bain à côté du sien et s'accouda à son tour aux pierres pour admirer la vue.

La neige venait de commencer à tomber.

Jane paniqua puis se ressaisit. Elle en avait ras le bol de perdre ses moyens à chaque fois qu'un étranger venait près d'elle. Elle se mettait à imaginer des scénarios complètement fous, comme une enfant. Et si son voyage devait lui servir à une chose, c'était bien à devenir une femme forte. Elle décida donc d'arrêter de faire l'enfant.

-Peut être que c'est l'un des commerçants ou même l'un des matelots et qu'il pourra m'apprendre des choses sur cette île. Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, essayant de se rassurer.

-Bonsoir ! Fit-elle alors, dans un élan de courage.

L'homme à sa droite tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit amicalement.

-Bonsoir. Lui répondit-il d'une voix lente et grave.

-Vous habitez sur cette île ou vous étiez aussi sur le navire du contre-amiral Smoker ? demanda-t-elle, toujours mue par un élan de courage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien non plus.

Le regard de l'homme changea, un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Un frisson traversa le corps de Jane.

-Alors tu étais sur le navire de Smoker ! Répondit-il simplement, son regard ancré dans celui de Jane.

Jane commença à perdre ses moyens, se sentant comme une biche chassée par un loup. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme continua.

-Tu es donc une marine. Ça tombe mal parce que je suis un pirate.

« Pirate ». Jane trembla, tentant d'amorcer un mouvement de recul dans son bain. L'homme se releva, laissant apparaître un torse blanc finement sculpté recouvert de tatouages.

-La prochaine fais plus attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à:** Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru ; Quelqu' ; Alicexa ; zerocho pour leur Review ! Cela me fait très plaisir !

 **Note** : La question m'a été posée par "Quelqu' ": Je m'efforce de faire en sorte que **mon personnage ne sois pas Mary-Sue** , puisque je déteste absolument cela. Je tiens cependant à faire remarquer que Jane n'en ai qu'au début de son voyage et peut donc sembler faible et peureuse, ce que je trouve absolument normal puisqu'elle a quand même décidé de voyager seule dans le monde de One Piece qui est quand même très dangereux pour un civil. Mais je tiens à la faire évoluer pour qu'elle gagne en assurance et courage tout au long de son voyage. Cependant, **elle ne sera pas doté de fruit du démon ou capacités hors normes** dignes d'un empereur, puisque ce n'est tout simplement pas son rôle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les perles d'eau dévalèrent le corps sculpté de l'homme. Il se tenait fièrement au centre du bain, son regard ténébreux plongé dans les yeux apeurés de Jane. Cette dernière se releva par réflexe pour lui faire face. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait l'impression que toute la chaleur des bains venait brûler ses poumons.

-Trafalgar Law. S'exclama-t-elle.

Le chirurgien sourit à l'entente de son nom. Il sortit agilement du bain pour se planter devant la cuisinière qui n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de s'échapper.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Sabaody n'est pas loin, tu pourrais finir comme esclave chez les dragons célestes. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais des informations à me donner à propos de ce cher contre-amiral Smoker ? Pourquoi ils sont là, est-ce qu'ils savent que je suis ici… Enuméra-t-il d'une voix lente et profonde qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Le pirate était désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle, son parfum poudré sembla embrasser la jeune femme.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée des bains s'ouvrit. Une grande silhouette pénétra dans l'immense salle. Trafalgar Law prit le poigné de la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de protester, et la força à retourner dans l'eau. Trafalgar plongea à son tour et colla la femme à ses côtés, faisant dos au nouveau venu. Jane regarda tour à tour l'homme s'installer dans un bain derrière eux, sur l'estrade, et le regard noir du pirate à ses côtés.

-Ahlala, Smoker ne me pose que des problèmes… Fit l'inconnu d'une voix lente, comme si l'homme allait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre.

Jane se retourna pour le regarder. Il frottait ses cheveux bouclés et avait un air étrange sur le visage. Le visage de Jane s'illumina quand elle reconnut l'homme, mais elle sentit la pression sur son poignet se faire de plus en plus intense. S'il continuait ainsi, elle finirait avec le poignet fracturé. Voir pire. Dans un élan de courage, Jane se retourna et hurla précipitamment :

-Amiral Aokiji, c'est Trafalgar Law.

-Ah bon ? Répondit l'amiral en relevant la tête vers le « couple ».

Jane sentit une douleur intense lui vriller la main. Elle regarda le brun à ses côtés, le défiant du regard. Le pirate se releva rapidement alors que l'amiral tendait la main vers lui.

-Room.

-Ice…

L'amiral Aokiji n'eut pas le temps de finir, le pirate avait disparu dans une bulle bleutée et avait été remplacé par une chaise. Jane se massa le poignet pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'amiral se lève et commence un combat, mais ce dernier replongea dans son bain, balançant sa tête en arrière pour se reposer.

-Et voilà que Trafalgar Law se ramène maintenant. Dîtes, vous voulez-pas enlever votre serviette mademoiselle ?

[…]

Jane faillit s'endormir debout. La nuit avait été horrible. Après que le pirate ait étrangement disparu, l'amiral était resté dans son bain et avait commencé à lui faire des avances. Apparemment comme à toutes les autres femmes si l'on en croyait le journal hebdomadaire. Jane avait décidé de quitter les bains au plus vite, elle ne voulait pas recroiser un autre taré dans la soirée. Elle avait pris une chambre dans une auberge à la hâte et avait tenté de profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui lui restait. A peine 4. Elle avait décidé de quitter rapidement l'île, peu rassurée par la présence de tant de tarés (comme elle aimait les appeler, comprendre ici Smoker, Law, Aokiji). Elle poirautait donc depuis une bonne demie heure sur les quais de la gare marine. L'aubergiste lui avait expliqué qu'une petite gare marine reliait l'île au Grove 50 de Sabaody, c'est-à-dire la zone navale. L'île était en fait utilisée par la marine comme endroit de stockage des nombreux matériaux nécessaires à l'ingénierie marine. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser des objets de haute-technologies, et donc très coûteux, dans le Grove 50 qui était entouré des zones de non-droit. La gare maritime avait donc été construite discrètement pour relier les deux endroits. Malgré sa fonction, elle était ouverte aux civils, moyennant un petit pourboire.

Jane s'était donc résolue à attendre le train pour quitter cette île de malheur. Son père lui avait longuement parlé de Sabaody qui était certainement son île préférée grâce à son unique diversité. Le train arriva à l'heure au quai. Les nuages de fumés qui s'en dégagèrent et les sifflements rassurèrent la jeune femme. Elle montra son ticket et s'engouffra après un signe de la main dans le premier wagon. Elle s'installa et souffla de soulagement. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu au loin une horde de marines sortir d'un wagon et se précipiter vers la sortie de la gare, l'arme au poing. Sans doute avaient-ils eu vent de la présence du chirurgien de la mort.

Jane s'affala sur son siège, fatiguée par toutes ses histoires. Elle empoigna le journal posé sur la table à côté d'elle et lu les nouvelles. Apparemment les pirates s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous sur Sabaody. Une photo de Jewelry Bonney en train de manger une pizza dans la zone de non droit et une photographie de Eustass Kid faisaient les gros titres. Elle soupira à nouveau, las. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment le choix. La seule sortie possible de cette maudite île était ce train qui l'emmenait directement vers d'autres pirates. Elle se résigna, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Elle n'avait qu'à rester dans les Groves 30, 40 et 70 et elle n'aurait probablement aucun problème. Elle décida de s'y installer pour plusieurs semaines cette fois, pour prendre le temps de se reposer et d'apprendre à connaître cette île. Elle travaillerait en tant que cuisinière pour payer son loyer.

[…] 3 semaines plus tard.

C'était le gros bordel.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'elle était arrivée et l'anarchie complète s'était installé sur l'île.

A son arrivé, Jane avait décidé de poser ses valises dans le Grove 40, le plus sûr à ses yeux car en pleins dans la zone touristique et près de la zone navale du Grove 50 en cas de besoin. Elle avait rapidement trouvé un travail dans un petit restaurant d'à peine 4 employés (en la comptant). C'était un restaurant simple et typique de South Blue. Elle y travaillait chaque jour et pouvait enfin exprimer pleinement ses talents culinaires. Le gérant l'avait gentiment aidé à trouver un foyer et elle fut installée en moins d'une semaine. La cadence de travail était soutenue mais Jane s'y sentait comme chez elle. Elle avait eu le temps de découvrir l'île et n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les hors-la-loi. Elle prenait grand soin à éviter chacune des zones de non droits. Elle avait déjà fait une trentaine de fois le tour de la grande roue.

Mais là c'était vraiment le très gros bordel.

Quelques jours auparavant les rookies de la pire génération étaient presque tous présents sur l'île. S'en était suivi une bataille presque générale, qui avait mené à l'explosion de presque tout un Grove. L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait été décimé par la Marine et Kizaru s'était occupé des derniers présents. Ce Trafalgar de malheur avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Mais aujourd'hui, la une des journaux faisait grand bruit. Portgas D Ace allait être exécuté.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à : ALICEXA. QUELQU'UN MDR. LULU-FOLLE. Pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent. Cela m'encourage beaucoup à continuer mille merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Jour 40**

A contre cœur Jane avait dû renoncer à son travail et à sa petite vie confortable sur Sabaody. Après l'annonce incroyable de la Marine, Sabaody était devenu encore plus dangereuse qu'à son habitude. Les pirates du monde entier venaient sur l'archipel pour assister le plus près possible à l'exécution et à la guerre non officielle qu'allait livrer la Marine contre l'empereur des mers Barbe Blanche et sa flotte titanesque. Mais en parallèle, les chasseurs de primes et les marines s'étaient eux aussi rassemblés en nombre. L'île était surpeuplée, invivable, et la proximité de l'île par rapport à MarineFord empêchait Jane de fermer l'œil la nuit. Elle avait comme un pressentiment qui lui disait qu'il fallait quitter l'île au plus vite pour quelle puisse continuer son voyage. Elle s'était renseignée 2 jours auparavant : plusieurs navires de la marine avaient été sortis de leur cale et envoyés dans les îles voisines à Marineford pour les protéger en cas d'attaque surprise des pirates après la guerre au sommet. Jane avait réussi à se faire embarquer dans le navire de la Marine qui irait protéger l'île des hommes poissons. Comme toujours les règles étaient les mêmes : interdiction d'aller dans une autre pièce que la cuisine ou le dortoir, interdiction de regarder les techniques mises en œuvre par la Marine pour accéder à l'île, travail acharné sinon tu passes par-dessus bord. Le contre-amiral en charge du vaisseau était en réalité une femme, Hina, ce qui avait largement facilité son intégration dans l'équipage. Hina ne serait pas présente puisque chargé de la protection de Marineford et d'assurer la bonne organisation de l'exécution (comme tous les autres marines présents). C'était donc son lieutenant qui serait chargé de manœuvrer le navire.

Jane sortit donc de sa chambre en poussant un énorme soupir. Son petit appartement allait lui manquer au moins autant que ses collègues. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour des choses à exploiter à Sabaody, ce qui la consola quand elle rendit les clés de l'appartement et qu'elle quitta le Grove qui l'avait protégé pendant de longues semaines.

Jane déambula donc pendant plusieurs heures dans les Grove en direction du navire de la Marine. Elle vit des petites foules prendre place au pied des écrans géants installés pour l'occasion un peu partout sur l'île, et dans le monde. Jane arriva finalement au port. Le navire ne partira que dans 2 heures, moment où la guerre serait techniquement finie et donc moment le plus propice au départ des pirates pour les îles voisines. Elle décida donc de mettre ce temps à profit. Jane s'installa à la terrasse de l'unique café du port, un verre de jus de pomme dans les mains. Elle se positionna de manière à apercevoir l'écran géant. Celui-ci était déjà allumé et retransmettais les rangs formés par les soldats. La place était bizarrement silencieuse.

[...]

La guerre avait été impitoyable. Jane était restée bouche bée devant tant de violence et de pertes. Plusieurs hommes sur la table à côté d'elle s'étaient demandés l'utilité d'une telle bataille, pour un simple homme. Jane approuvait leur avis. Cette guerre en devenait ridicule tellement elle était violente et inutile. Les visages des hommes qui apparaissaient sur l'écran lui transperça le cœur. Que ce soit des marines ou des pirates, chacun de ses hommes avait une raison de vivre et des proches à chérir. Les corps tombaient lourdement sur le sol qui en était presque totalement recouvert.

La bataille prit finalement fin à l'arrivée de l'empereur Shanks le Roux. Jane frissonna, cette situation devenait beaucoup trop dangereuse. Elle entendit le lieutenant hurler sur le pont pour que les hommes remontent à leur poste. Jane n'eut pas le temps de voir la fin de la guerre, elle monta avec les soldats sur le pont, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran géant qui montrait le regard anéanti du premier commandant de l'empereur assassiné.

[…]

 **Jour 65**

L'île des hommes poissons avaient été incroyablement enrichissante pour la jeune femme qui avait été déçue de ne pouvoir passer que quelques jours sur l'île sous-marine. Elle avait dû remonter à la surface, dans le Nouveau-Monde avec le lieutenant de la contre-amiral Hina. Elle avait visité de manière expresse une petite dizaine d'île et avait décidé de poser son sac dans une petite île fleurie au climat d'été très agréable. L'île était assez discrète et peu connue, ce qui lui permit d'éviter la vague de pirate qui avait déferlée après le meurtre de l'empereur Barbe Blanche. Le Nouveau-Monde était devenu un bordel sans nom, même si cela faisait 25 jours que la Guerre au sommet avait eu lieu. Jane avait décidé de ne plus lire les journaux qui étaient déprimants plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'installa sur la petite terrasse de l'unique auberge de l'île, un sirop de fraise dans les mains. Elle profita de l'air frais de la soirée et du magnifique couché de soleil de l'île pour prendre des dernières forces avant de commencer son nouveau travail demain. Elle irait travailler dans l'auberge pendant un mois environ, contre une petite chambre dans l'auberge et les repas offerts.

Le vent caressa doucement ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir dans les plus brefs délais. Elle balança sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise et profita du doux son des carpes qui venaient à la surface du bassin pour picorer. Elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Soudain, un bruit sourd la remit en état d'alerte. Elle regarda la colline en face d'elle, elle était persuadé qu'un énorme oiseau venait de se manger la falaise.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à : quelqu' et Lulu-folle pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !

Note : ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres. Mais je posterai le chapitre 8 cette semaine pour me faire pardonner !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai vu un énorme piaf s'écraser sur la colline en face de l'auberge ! M'écriai-je en apposant le coulis de fruit rouge sur la part de gâteau. Cette satanée barman ne me croyait pas.

-Jane chérie, si tu arrives à prendre en photo ce soi-disant piaf dans ces collines qui sont désertes depuis bien avant ta naissance, je demande Doflamingo en mariage. Me répondit-elle en faisant couler du rhum dans une énorme choppe.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à m'imaginer ce que cela ferait d'être la femme de Doflamingo. Beurk.

Après deux longues heures à cuisiner sous la chaleur étouffante de l'île, je fus libérée de mon travail. Je courais dans ma chambre, montant les escaliers de l'auberge en sautant des marches, empoigna mon appareil photo et redescendit à toute allure à l'entrée de l'auberge.

-Elisabeth, prépare ta demande en mariage, je reviens avec une photo du piaf dans 3 heures ! M'exclamais-je en sortant triomphalement de l'auberge sous les rires étouffés de ma patronne.

[…]

C'était certainement la décision la plus stupide de ce mois-ci. Encore plus stupide que d'essayer de retrouver ce maudit cochon sur l'île. Cela faisait maintenant 3 longues heures que j'arpentais les collines, sans trouver la moindre trace d'un seul petit animal. Mais il était absolument hors de question d'abandonner et de rentrer bredouille devant Elisabeth. Et puis, les collines étaient magnifiques avec le coucher du soleil.

Après avoir zigzagué entre les arbres centenaires et avoir traversé la prairie fleurie derrière les collines, j'apercevais de nouveau l'océan.

-Merde, je suis à l'opposé de l'île… Soufflais-je alors que la douce odeur de l'océan me caressait les narines.

Sur la plage de galets blancs au pied de l'océan, un homme d'une trentaine d'année était en train de lancer avec précision un filet de pêche.

-Excusez-moi monsieur ! M'écriais-je pour attirer son attention. Je couru vers lui, trébuchant de temps en temps sur les galets mouillés.

L'homme se retourna vers moi. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille recouverts partiellement par une casquette, une longue chemise boutonnée de bas en haut et un pantalon beaucoup trop épais pour cette saison.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un piaf dans la zone ? Je suis certaine d'en avoir vu un s'écraser contre la colline hier soir. Fis-je simplement.

Le blond me regarda bizarrement.

-Non, je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures pour pêcher. Répondit-il simplement. Il se retourna et continua de lancer son filet.

-Vous ne connaitriez pas un chemin plus rapide pour retourner à l'auberge ? Je suis passée à travers les collines mais avec la nuit qui tombe j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à rentrer rapidement. C'est que je ne connais pas très bien l'île et…

L'homme me coupa la parole pour répondre un « non désolé » sec et franc. Il balança son filet vide et trempé dans sa petite barque et y monta avec agilité. Il empoigna les rames et mit cap vers la ville voisine.

-Un peu de politesse ne te tuerait pas, imbécile… Marmonnais-je entre mes dents tout en reprenant le chemin à travers les collines pour rentrer à l'auberge.

[…]

-Tu as passé une sacrée soirée gamine ! Fit Elisabeth en explosant de rire après que je lui ai raconté mon périple. Je restai à l'écart, fouettant ma pâte pleine de grumeaux pour tenter de rester calme.

-Et bien tu sais quoi, un pari est un pari ! Puisque tu n'as pas réussi à prendre en photo ton oiseau, c'est à toi d'envoyer une lettre à Doflamingo pour lui demander de t'épouser !

Ne jamais se fier à Elisabeth. Malgré sa jeune beauté et son regard doux, elle savait parfaitement comment embêter les gens. Encore plus quand toute l'auberge se joignait à elle en criant de tous les côtés.

Un pari est un pari. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui semblait avoir passé trop de temps au soleil m'apporta une feuille vierge et un stylo.

-Sois gentille, met l'adresse de cette vipère de Camilia sur l'île voisine. Je ne veux pas qu'un flamand rose complètement fou mette le nez dans mes affaires. Me chuchota ma patronne en me faisant un clin d'œil. Camilia aller avoir une sacrée surprise si le roi de Dressrosa débarquait dans son auberge.

« Cher roi de Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo,

Je suis une jeune femme intelligente et aventurière qui a perdu un pari. Etant donné que je n'ai pas réussi à prendre en photo le piaf qui s'est écrasé sur la colline de l'île voisine à la mienne, je me dois de vous demander de m'épouser.

En espérant que vous passez une agréable journée,

Une idiote qui n'aime plus les oiseaux. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Jour 70, 25 jours après MarineFord**

-Et merde on a plus de rhum ! Hurla subitement Elisabeth dans toute l'auberge. Les « résidents » (Elisabeth aimait les appeler ainsi car ils passaient environ 300 jours par an au bar de l'auberge et semblaient ne jamais décoller dans leur verre de saké), les résidents donc, se retournèrent vers elle, le visage choqué, comme si l'amiral Akainu venait d'entrer en grande pompe dans la petite et modeste auberge. Elisabeth essayait de garder son calme.

-Jane, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir la vieille harpie de Camilia pour lui acheter du rhum. Son auberge est toujours quasi vide et si j'y vais moi ça va finir en lancer de bouteille. Fit la patronne en s'épongeant le front.

-Il faut absolument qu'on ait du rhum avant la fin de la journée, tous ces alcooliques vont débarquer après la pêche… Maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Jane soupira, fatiguée de tous ces cris et par cette fin de semaine interminable. Elle mit de côté le morceau de roi des mers qu'elle était en train de préparer et attrapa son sac après s'être soigneusement lavé les mains. Elle soupira une dernière fois et passa la porte de l'auberge sous les chuchotements sinistres de sa patronne. L'idée d'aller voir Camilia la harpie ne la réjouissait pas beaucoup.

Il lui fallut marcher vingt minutes pour arriver au port, trouver une embarcation pour rejoindre l'île voisine ce qui prenait environ 2 heures de traversée, puis marcher encore un quart d'heure pour arriver à l'auberge concurrente.

Quand elle passa finalement le pas de la porte, elle fut accueillie par un cactus lancé avec précision par la tavernière. Jane l'évita de justesse mais ne put empêcher la plante de se fracasser au sol, son pot éclaté en plusieurs morceaux.

-Je sais très bien que c'est l'autre folle d'Elisabeth et toi qui avaient envoyé ce foutu message à ce foutu corsaire, vous me le payerez ! Hurla la vieille femme derrière son bar, le visage rouge de colère.

Jane mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre puis se remémora la lettre qu'elle avait volontairement envoyé à Doflamingo avec la mauvaise adresse après avoir perdu un pari idiot avec sa patronne.

Alors comme ça le flamand rose s'était vraiment pointé ? Déçu de voir la vieille Camilia il avait dû partir aussitôt. Jane eu du mal à réprimer son fou rire. Elle demanda avec le plus de professionnalisme possible :

-Bonjour, nous aurions besoin de plus tonneaux de rhum, à combien les faites-vous ?

Sa politesse exagérée et ses courbettes insolentes eurent le don d'énerver encore plus l'aubergiste qui lui balança cette fois-ci une choppe de saké qui explosa en plein visage de Jane qui n'eut le temps de l'éviter. Jane sentit une vive douleur migrer dans son cerveau. Elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra par terre.

[…]

-Bordel, c'est la deuxième fois en deux mois. Maugréa la jeune femme qui émergeait lentement de son inconscience.

Elle cracha par terre, du sable fin avait migré dans sa bouche. Une douleur intense lui striait le crâne. Elle posa ses doigts sur le sommet de son crâne et sentit ses cheveux emmêlés par le sang séché. Jane grimaça de douleur.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'elle ne vous a pas loupé.

Cette voix masculine sembla sortir de nulle part. Surprise, Jane se redressa rapidement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était assise au pied de l'océan, sur un trottoir en pierre blanche, à quelques centimètres du sable. Devant elle, de minuscules navires de pêche se reposaient sur l'eau, réchauffés par la chaleur du soleil. A sa droite, un homme blond était en train de pêcher avec sa ligne. Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

-On s'est vu il y a quelques jours quand je vous ai demandé mon chemin. Fit-elle à haute voix, un peu pour elle-même. Elle ne souligna pas le fait qu'elle l'avait trouvé un peu bizarre et mal poli.

L'homme se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes. Il portait encore cet affreux chapeau qui cachait presque toutes ses mèches blondes.

Il y eu un long silence entre les deux, Jane restant à regarder le visage de l'homme, ce dernier ayant repris sa session de pêche.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle le visage grave.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Vous avez reçu un verre en plein visage et on vous a balancé sur le port après que vous ayez perdu connaissance. J'étais dans le bar, j'ai tout vu. Fit-il doucement, toujours en souriant. Il paraissait un peu plus serein, calme, que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Jane ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de le défigurer.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Vous savez, je n'avais rien dit la dernière fois mais je vous ai reconnu. Votre déguisement n'est pas très efficace.

Marco ne répondit rien. Il continua de pêcher, son regard rivé vers l'océan en face de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Etrangement, Jane ne se sentait pas du tout en danger auprès de lui. Il émanait de lui une telle puissance, un tel charisme et une telle tranquillité à la fois que s'en était réconfortant.

Elle se leva, s'étira un peu et regarda le port vide autour d'elle.

-Elisabeth va me tuer si je rentre sans rhum mais hors de question de retourner voir cette harpie. Maugréa-t-elle.

Marco se retourna vers elle, la fixa une énième fois et rapprocha sa canne à pêche.

-J'ai une immense réserve de rhum si vous voulez.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Quelqu' pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent, et désolé du retard d'une semaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Jour 70 suite**

Certains diront que cela relevait de l'inconscience ou de la folie pure, ou même de la débilité profonde. Mais Jane s'était retrouvée devant un dilemme cornélien et était exténuée. Alors entre choisir de partir en mer avec un ancien proche d'un empereur pirate, ou rentrer sur l'île vivre le cataclysme que serait une soirée sans rhum, ou bien encore retourner dans la taverne de la harpie… Jane avait rapidement fait son choix et se disait qu'au moins, si le pirate décidait de la tuer, lui il le ferait rapidement. Au fond d'elle, elle pensait cela car elle était exténuée, mais cet homme dégageait une douce aura de sécurité, de puissance et d'intelligence combinée. Malgré la sérénité de son visage aujourd'hui, quand elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait oublier le visage traumatisé qu'elle avait aperçu lors de la guerre de Marine Ford.

-Si ta réserve de rhum n'existe pas et que tu veux juste me tuer car je sais qui tu es… C'est un très bon plan. Avoua-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Marco se retourna vers elle, quittant le cap des yeux, surpris par sa tirade. Il sourit à son tour.

-Ah je n'y avait pas du tout pensé, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis la prochaine fois Jane, surtout en présence d'un pirate.

La jeune femme ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment de honte qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Trafalgar Law lui avait sorti à peu près la même tirade. Mais Marco lui souriait chaleureusement.

Après une bonne heure de route et d'admiration du canal, les deux arrivèrent au fond d'une grotte immense. La grotte avait été manifestement taillée dans la falaise par la force des vagues au cours des dernières décennies. La position de la grotte par rapport au soleil permettait à l'endroit d'être constamment illuminé. Ainsi, on pouvait sans peine admirer les fonds marins de moins en moins profonds, de même pour les parois qui étaient largement visibles. Au lieu de suivre le canal qui s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la grotte, Marco prit une dérivation du canal qui longeait la paroi gauche. Le chemin était tellement serré que la barque de Marco passait à peine, il fallait se pencher pour éviter de cogner la roche humide. Au bout de quelques secondes, Marco arrêta la barque et pointa du doigt un endroit se trouvant derrière Jane. Son regard était illuminé. Jane se retourna prudemment, de peur d'heurter une roche.

Le regard de Jane s'illumina à son tour. Dans son dos se trouvait, mouillant au fond de la seconde partie de la grotte dont le plafond était étonnamment haut, un imposant et majestueux navire que Jane reconnut tout de suite.

-Le MobyDick ! S'exclama-t-elle, encore sous le choc de la beauté de l'imposant navire qui flottait tranquillement, comme endormi, sur l'eau bleutée.

-Mais comment as-tu fais pour l'emmener ici, le chemin est beaucoup trop étroit ! fit-elle en se retournant vers le pirate, qui arborait un sourire fier. Jane était émue de voir la façon dont cet homme regardait ce bateau. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux étaient très liés et avaient vécus d'innombrables aventures ensembles.

-Un vieil homme sur Sabaody est capable d'enduire ton navire d'une bulle qui permettra au bateau de naviguer sous l'eau. Pour faire simple. Ce n'est pas parce que le chemin que tu vois est trop petit, que c'est pareil pour ce que tu ne vois pas. Fit-il en pointant du doigt l'eau sous la barque. Jane se pencha pour regarder sous le canal. En effet, elle n'aperçut aucune pierre immergée, les façades de la grotte ne pénétraient pas sous l'eau et le fond semblait interminable.

Elle sentit la barque bouger.

-Aller viens, tu le veux ton rhum oui ou non ?

Marco rapprocha rapidement la barque de son imposant navire. Jane restait bouche bée à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du MobyDick. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle se rapprochait, plus le navire était immense et imposant. Elle n'osa s'imaginer ce que devait se dire les ennemis quand ils apercevaient le MobyDick en face d'eux sur l'océan.

Marco monta avec agilité sur le pont principal et lui lança un cordage. Elle atterrit finalement à son tour sur le pont principal. La jeune femme fut surprise de n'entendre que l'écho des vagues qui caressent doucement la coque du navire. Le MobyDick avait des allures de bateau fantôme, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que jamais ce navire n'avait été aussi silencieux. Elle suivit le blond qui commençait déjà à s'engouffrer dans les entrailles du navire.

-Combien de tonneaux est-ce qu'il te faudrait ? Demanda-t-il en défaisant les liens de plusieurs tonneaux qui tombèrent lourdement au sol mais n'abimèrent pas le bois.

-5 devraient suffire je pense. Répondit-elle doucement, regardant comme ébahis chaque recoin de l'immense cave du navire. Tout dans ce navire l'émerveillait.

Alors que Marco commençait à rassembler les tonneaux de rhum, Jane se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Dis Marco, tu peux me parler un peu de ce navire s'il te plaît ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Merci beaucoup à : Nimk-chan ; Quelqu'un mdr ; Morgane451 pour leur review !**

 **Il reste moins de 20 jours avant d'arriver à la date fatidique des 100 jours du Tour du Nouveau Monde !**

 **Chapitre en avance mais comme toujours court, pour me faire pardonner du retard du précédent chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Jour 80**

« C'était une journée magnifique, avec l'équipage on venait de quitter l'île des hommes poissons. Ace était devenu second commandant depuis peu mais il enchaînait les bêtises. Et évidemment, c'était moi qui devait réparer les pots cassés. Du coup je n'étais même plus surpris quand l'un de mes frères venait me réveiller en pleine nuit en réprimant un fou rire, je savais directement que j'allais retrouver Ace dans une sacrée position. D'ailleurs un soir on l'a retrouvé complètement nu devant une citrouille mais bref c'est une autre histoire. Donc pour continuer l'histoire, cette fois c'est Izo qui me réveilla vers 3 heures du matin. Il avait tellement rigolé que tout son maquillage avait coulé. Et quand on sait à quel point il est coquet c'est franchement surprenant. Du coup je me disais que ça en valait vraiment la peine et je n'étais pas du tout énervé. Donc, je me lève, je mets ma chemise et je suis Izo vers le pont principal. Et là tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! Il y avait un énorme navire de la marine à seulement 3 mètres du Moby Dick ! Les soldats étaient tous sortis sur le pont principal et nous faisaient face ! Du coup j'ai paniqué et j'ai d'abord cru à une attaque surprise. Mais j'ai remarqué que tous les commandants étaient présents et étaient complètement hilares, Père y compris. Et au plein milieu de ce bazar, je vois Ace et son grand-père le vice-amiral Garp ! Ah oui, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Ace est le petit-fils adoptif du vice-amiral Garp. Bref, je vois le vice-amiral en train de mettre une de ses raclées à Ace, ce dernier est en train de s'excuser et les gars à côtés sont complètements pliés de rire ! Je demande à Père ce qu'il se passe et si on doit riposter parce qu'Ace n'en menait pas large quand même. Et père me répond entre 2 explosions de rire « Non Marco ne t'inquiète pas, le vice-amiral est en train d'engeuler Ace parce qu'au lieu d'envoyer une photo dénudée à sa copine, Ace l'a envoyé à Akainu ! Ce gamin s'est trompé d'adresse hahaha ! »

-Voilà, c'est comme ça que je me suis fait réveiller un matin parce qu'Ace avait envoyé une photo obscène à un amiral.

Jane eu du mal à réprimer son fou rire elle aussi. Au bout de quelques secondes à imaginer le fier pirate se faire réprimander par le vieux Marine, la jeune femme explosa de rire à son tour.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes qui contamina les autres personnes présentent dans le bar qui avaient écoutés l'histoire rocambolesque de Marco.

Minuit sonna à l'horloge murale. Jane essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de sa joue.

-Merci beaucoup Marco pour cette soirée ! Tes histoires ne me déçoivent jamais ! J'aurais payé très cher pour vous rencontrer plusieurs années plus tôt. Fit la jeune femme innocemment. Elle aperçut le visage de Marco s'assombrir un instant. Lui-même aurait adoré pouvoir rester à cette période certainement.

-C'est dommage que tu doives partir si tôt… Fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Marco lui sourit tendrement.

-Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps sur la même île. La marine est à notre recherche depuis la Guerre au sommet. Chuchota-t-il tout simplement, rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Jane ne bougea pas, le laissant s'approcher d'elle. Son odeur si particulière l'enveloppa alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers elle. Il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur son front.

-Bonne nuit Jane. Evite de faire des choses stupides.

Jane lui sourit, prit sa main alors qu'il allait repartir et saisit de son autre main sa joue. Elle se rapprocha précipitamment de lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, savourant ce premier baiser. Marco se détacha d'elle à contre-cœur, lui sourit à nouveau, se retourna, se transforma en un majestueux Phoenix et s'envola.

Jane resta au pied de la taverne, un sourit confus sur les lèvres. Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler, évitant soigneusement la falaise. Elle lança un regard à Elisabeth qui lui répondit d'un geste de la main amical. Jane disposa la clé de sa chambre dans la boite aux lettres de la taverne, prit son sac et se dirigea vers le port. Un homme, plutôt petit et maigre, la salua vigoureusement malgré l'heure tardive et l'invita à monter sur le bateau. Elle lui paya les quelques Berrys convenus quelques jours auparavant et s'installer dans la couchette qui lui était réservée. Elle sentit le navire bouger et avancer lentement, quittant ce port qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle soupira, sortit une photo de son manteau bleu marine et regarda avec amour le visage de son amant des 10 derniers jours.

-Un ami à vous ? Demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui était allongée sur la couchette à côté.

-Non, bien plus que ça. Répondit Jane en rangeant la photo dans son sac.

-Les adieux ont été difficiles ? Questionna la femme en rangeant le livre à l'eau de rose qu'elle était en train de lire.

-Non, ils ont été magnifiques. Et je suis convaincu que l'on se reverra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Jour 82**

 **Note** : Merci à Nimk-chan pour ses deux dernières reviews !

* * *

La traversée avait durée à peine une journée. Malgré la mer agitée j'avais réussi à rejoindre l'île suivante sans aucun problème. Mais l'arrivée au port avait été plus que mouvementée. Il s'avère que cette île est une base très importante de la marine qui y occupe plus de la moitié du territoire. L'immense base sert principalement à la formation de nouveaux gradés, ceux qui viennent d'être mutés dans le Nouveau Monde. La transition Grand line-Nouveau Monde pouvant être rude, la majeure partie des officiers se forment pendant plusieurs semaines sur cette base. Cependant, l'île est tout de même accessible aux citoyens, à condition que l'on ne vienne pas trop fourrer son nez dans les affaires de la Marine.

Ce qui m'avait troublé lors de mon arrivée était le comportement d'un des vice-amiraux, je ne saurais pas vraiment dire qui il était, je n'ai aperçu que son manteau de fonction. Je venais à peine de poser pied à terre, l'île baignait dans la lumière du couché de soleil et une vive explosion retentit, brisant le calme de l'île. Nous avons tous été surpris au port. Un feu a commencé à consumer les arbres de la forêt, faisant fuir tous les oiseaux. Et parmi ces oiseaux, je pourrais jurer avoir reconnu mon phœnix… Le feu a été très vite maitrisé par les soldats, ne causant que de légers dégâts à la forêt, pendant que le vice-amiral qui sortait des bois à son tour semblait se faire engeuler par son supérieur, via escargophone.

« La prochaine fois ne les ratez pas ! Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font ! »

[…]

Le journal ce matin était franchement inquiétant. Depuis plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs. Cette fichue guerre avait décidément retourné le monde entier. Les pirates s'en donnaient à cœur joie, autant sur Grand Line que dans le Nouveau Monde, et les marines semblaient complètement dépassés. Et étrangement, Marine Ford se vantait de la disparition de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, même s'il semblait clair que ce n'était pas grâce à eux mais encore dû à une action dans l'ombre du gouvernement.

Je me rallongeais dans mon lit, balançant le journal au sol. C'était vraiment déprimant. Au moins cette île grouillait de Marine ce qui était plutôt réconfortant. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Mademoiselle, j'ai votre petit-déjeuner ». L'homme qui tenait l'auberge ouvra la porte grâce à son trousseau de clé. Il pénétra dans la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et posa le plateau sur le petit bureau à ma droite. Il repartit sans parler, son immense sourire toujours pendu à ses lèvres, un billet de Berrys sortant de sa poche.

L'odeur des croissant chaud et du café me fit sortir du lit sans peine. Je commençais à déguster les pâtisseries quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Peut-être a-t-il oublié de me donner quelque chose ? Je m'approchais de la porte pour laisser l'homme rentrer de nouveau. A peine eu-je le temps de me lever que la porte explosa en mille morceaux. Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante déboula dans la chambre, un immense sourire bêta sous sa moustache.

_Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Hurlais-je, mettant mes bras contre mon corps par automatisme.

L'homme, qui devait bien mesurer dans les 3 mètres s'approcha, ses épées claquant contre le mobilier.

_Salut princesse, le commandant a oublié de te donner ça ! Il est parti tellement vite hier que je n'ai même pas réussi à le suivre haha ! Fit-il de bon cœur, cherchant quelque chose dans les poches de son pantalon.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il prit de nouveau la parole.

_Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la Marine qui me colle aux fesses, salut princesse !

Et sur ceux il repartit dans un énorme fraqua, me piquant un de mes croissants.

Je restais bête un instant, contemplant les dégâts qu'il avait causés et le café qui avait coulé sur le reste de ma nourriture.

Le pirate avait déposé dans ce capharnaüm deux petits papiers sur le bureau qui avait résisté aux coups d'épées : une minuscule vivre Card et un numéro.

Je compris immédiatement. Je courais m'emparer de l'escargophone qui dormait dans la table de chevet et composa le numéro rapidement. Il sonna, sonna et resonna dans le vide pendant de longues minutes. Finalement quelqu'un décrocha.

_Allo ? Fis-je hésitante.

La réception semblait brouillée, comme lointaine.

_Jane ? Ah Vista a réussi à passer !

J'aurais pu reconnaitre cette voix entre mille.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Jour 85**

 **Note** : merci à Morgane451, Quelqu'un mdr, Nimk-chan et Lia9749 pour leur review !

* * *

-J'aimerai te voir Marco… Fit la jeune femme doucement, presque en chuchotant à l'escargophone. Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant la pièce silencieuse. L'escargophone aurait facilement pu s'endormir.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Jane et Marco s'appelaient régulièrement via l'escargophone depuis que Vista avait déboulé dans sa chambre. Jane avait rapidement dû quitter l'île qui servait de base à la marine pour ses entraînements afin d'éviter que la conversation avec l'ancien commandant de la première flotte de Barbe blanche ne sois interceptée. Marco lui avait donné très rapidement toutes les informations nécessaires pour rejoindre un petit archipel parallèle à l'île. L'endroit était très peu connu des marines et des pirates car l'archipel était entouré d'épais coraux et les fonds permettaient à peine à une petite barque de passer tellement la profondeur de l'eau était minime. Mais les coraux empêchaient d'arriver à l'archipel à pied, il fallait emprunter une barque spéciale qu'un ami de Marco résidant sur l'île avait été ravi de lui prêter. Cet archipel était un lieu absolument magnifique : sable blancs, palmiers, diversité incroyable d'animaux et de végétaux. L'archipel ne comptait pas plus de 200 locaux qui se débrouillaient à merveille seuls, et qui n'en avait rien à faire de la Marine et des Pirates. Jane aurait adoré passer ce temps avec Marco. Elle savait qu'il était sur une île voisine mais il était trop dangereux pour lui de la rejoindre en volant, et trop dangereux pour elle de le rejoindre, Marco était persuadé que la Marine épiait ses moindres gestes.

-OK je vais t'envoyer les coordonnés d'une île mais tu devras respecter chacune de mes instructions, la Marine ne doit absolument pas te suivre. Répondit finalement le blond à l'autre bout de l'escargophone. Mais tu ne pourras pas rester très longtemps.

Il raccrocha.

Jane tiqua. Elle s'attendait à ce que Marco lui explique une énième fois que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il était très recherché par la Marine et bla bla bla…

Jane ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Peut-être que l'éloignement avec sa famille devenait trop pesant, ou peut-être avait-elle décidée de vivre sa vie sans trop réfléchir, en se laissant porter par les évènements. Toujours est-il que depuis ce fameux baisé devant l'auberge, avant leur séparation, Jane ressentait toujours les jours le besoin de le voir, de sentir son odeur si particulière, de le toucher, de rester dans ses bras pendant des heures en ne passant plus à rien.

[…]

 **Jour 87**

L'oiseaux qui transportait la lettre de Marco s'était écrasé contre la vitre de sa chambre d'hôte le soir même de leur dernière communication à l'escargophone. La lettre comportait des pages et des pages d'instructions soigneusement rédigés à la main par Marco. Jane avait eu peu d'occasion de comprendre à quel point Marco était intelligent, mais cette lettre si élaborée, si compliquée afin que personne ne puisse les retrouver le lui fit rapidement comprendre. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Elle comprit enfin quel genre d'homme Marco devait être, pour avoir réussi à être le bras droit de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle était simplement surprise et admirative.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas laisser démonter devant les lignes d'instructions de Marco. Elle s'était mise en route le soir même et suivait à la lettre chacun des ordres.

Au bout de presque 2 jours de route, Jane arriva à la dernière instruction. Elle vérifia les coordonnées sur sa boussole. La jeune femme était au milieu de l'océan. Aucune terre ni aucun navire n'était visible à l'horizon. Elle vérifia une énième fois les coordonnées. Etant corrects, la jeune femme rangea les rames, se massant l'épaule droite endolorie par tant de labeur. Elle regarda sa montre, il lui restait une demie heure à attendre.

Les minutes défilèrent longuement. Jane restait tranquillement assise au milieu de la barque profitant du couché de soleil à l'horizon. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, un immense roi des mers percuta sa barque. Celle-ci ne se brisa pas mais failli se retourner. Jane se retrouva expulsée hors du bateau et tomba à l'eau. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à retourner dans la barque, apeurée par la présence du roi des mers sous elle. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur de la barque mais commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre toutes les recommandations stupides d'un pirate ? Il était l'heure et Marco n'était toujours pas là.

Jane paniqua de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Elle était coincée au milieu de l'océan sur une simple barque dont les rames avaient coulé au fond de la mer quand elle s'était fait percuter par un roi des mers. Ledit roi des mers continuait toujours à rôder à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Marco n'était pas là. Jane se mit à pleurer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Merci à nimk-chan et Lia9749 pour leur review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Jour ?**

Une immense vague roula sur l'embarcation de fortune. Celle-ci se souleva grâce à la vague à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et retomba rapidement au niveau de l'eau, sans aucun dégât. Jane se réveilla avec un haut le cœur quand elle se sentit retomber. Elle s'accrocha faiblement aux extrémités du navire d'à peine 3 mètres, pour tenter de rester à bord. Jane se releva doucement, essayant d'ouvrir ses paupières collées par le sel marin. L'horizon état calme, pas d'autre vague en vue. Le soleil avait brûlé sa peau en plusieurs endroits, ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau et ne réussissaient pas à sécher. La douleur dans son ventre ne se taisait plus depuis des heures. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette barque, à alterner entre état de conscience et d'absence dû à la déshydratation et la malnutrition. Les heures se succédaient, se ressemblaient, alternant entre calme plat et tempête acharnée. Elle ne savait comment mais la barque n'avait pas subi beaucoup de dégâts et continuait de flotter, impétueusement. Jane pouvait sentir sa langue devenue dure comme de la roche, sèche comme du sable. Elle avait tenté au début de boire l'eau de mer pour s'hydrater mais son estomac avait catégoriquement refusé. Un seul poisson s'était miraculeusement échoué dans sa barque pendant une énième tempête ce qui lui avait permis de prendre un unique repas après des heures entières de jeun.

Jane était allongée au milieu de la barque, son regard rivé vers les étoiles. Elle avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps de voir émerger des nuages un Phoenix flamboyant, venant la sauver de ce cauchemar. Elle en avait rêvé pendant de longues heures. Sentir sa chaleur sur son corps, voler sur son dos jusqu'à la terre ferme. Profiter de la chaleur enivrante d'une douche. Manger un immense plat de nouilles. Boire des verres et des verres de saké avec cet homme. Danser toute la nuit et finir le reste de la journée dans des draps de satin, son corps entremêlé au sien…

Mais quand elle ouvrait de nouveau les yeux et qu'elle reprenait contact avec la réalité, elle était de nouveau allongée dans cette barque. Le roi des mers continuait de la pister. Et elle dérivait. Vers l'infini bleutée. Seule.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Encore. Elle pensa à ses parents. A la folie qui lui avait fait quitter son foyer pour ce monde tellement dangereux qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se mettait à pleurer de désespoir, pensant à l'approche de sa mort, imminente mais qui mettait tellement de temps à venir, la laissant suffoquer, souffrir. Puis elle se mettait à pleurer de rage. De rage contre elle-même pour avoir eu confiance en un vulgaire pirate, contre sa propre bêtise. Elle s'énervait contre le commandant, de l'avoir lâchement abandonné au milieu de l'océan à dériver à l'infini. Elle s'énervait d'être tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui l'empêchait de revoir une dernière fois sa famille.

Jane épia la lune pleine pendant de longues heures, puis elle finit par reperdre connaissance au lever du soleil.

[…]

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau vers le début de l'après-midi. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola rapidement vers l'ouest. Jane se releva rapidement. S'il y avait autant d'oiseaux, alors il devait logiquement y avoir une terre. Elle scruta l'horizon. Son corps tout entier frissonna. Son environnement entier avait changé en quelques heures. La barque était encerclée d'épais nuages gris qui, étrangement, étaient presque à la surface de l'eau. La présence de tous ces nuages avait rafraîchi l'air environnant, ce qui la faisait trembler dans ses habits mouillés. Elle dérivait sans voir où elle allait, laissant les nuages la guider. Elle entendit au loin des goélands. Elle hurla de toute ses forces.

-AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! JE SUIS ICI !

Ses cordes vocales brûlaient, ses poumons étaient en feux, elle tenait à peine debout, mais elle criait pour sa vie. Les cris des goélands s'accentuèrent quand ils l'entendirent, comme pour lui répondre. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec précipitation, le roi des mers avait disparu. Elle confirma ses soupçons en mettant sa main dans l'eau : la profondeur de l'eau était dérisoire. La barque s'immobilisa après avoir raclé le fond. Jane se releva difficilement sur ses jambes endoloris par l'immobilisation forcée. Elle mit son pied droit par-dessus bord et toucha l'eau glacée. Elle sauta par-dessus bord quand elle sentit le doux lit d'algues sous son pied. Elle avança doucement, avec le peu de force qui lui restaient, aveuglée par les nuages. Elle continua de crier, appeler à l'aide. Elle tenta de se rapprocher des bruits des goélands. Au bout de quelques minutes elle atteignit l'immense rocher où une centaine de goélands attendaient patiemment d'aller pêcher. Elle sourit. Une faible lumière se balançait de droite à gauche à l'horizon, réussissant à percer à travers l'énorme couche de brume. Elle s'en rapprocha lentement. Le lit d'algues fut bientôt remplacé par du sable gris. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand elle sentit le sable envelopper ses pieds. Elle continua de longer la mer sur le sable pendant une vingtaine de minutes, à la poursuite de la lumière qui s'éloignait à mesure que Jane se rapprochait. La faim tiraillait son ventre mais elle continua de l'ignorer. Elle pesta quand elle trébucha et s'écrasa contre le sable. Son corps tout entier la brûlait, l'irradiait. Elle rapprocha instinctivement son pied vers elle. Une large entaille parcourait l'intérieur de son pied, au niveau de la semelle. Un fin filet de sang coulait lentement de la plaie et du sable était déjà venu se loger dans l'ouverture. Elle cria de douleur et regarda au loin la lumière partir. Elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

[…]

Jane se réveilla quand elle sentit des mains parcourir son corps. Dans un réflexe d'auto-défense elle se bascula sur le côté et tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing qui finit dans les airs. La silhouette en face d'elle s'écarta de quelques pas. La lumière était à quelques centimètres d'elle. La douleur se réappropria son corps à nouveau. Son pied ensanglanté la lançait. Une seconde silhouette, plus grande et plus imposante se rapprocha d'elle, se positionnant près de la première silhouette qui l'avait touché. Jane eu du mal à distinguer les visages en face d'elle, à cause de la brume et de la fatigue. Elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre quand la plus grande silhouette la souleva et la positionna sur son épaule. Elle se laissa faire, lasse. Elle vit le sable défiler sous ses yeux à mesure que l'homme se déplaçait. Elle vit de nombreux détritus, des armes, des bouts de verre, des lunettes partout sur le sable. L'homme tourna à gauche, elle le vit éviter un cadavre. Un jeune homme mince, les yeux exorbités, une balle au niveau de son front. Jane perdit de nouveau connaissance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note** : Merci à: Nimk-chan pour sa review sur le chapitre 13 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Jour 95**

Jane reprit connaissance dans la soirée. Elle sentit d'abord la douceur de la fourrure sous ses paumes. Puis l'odeur d'un canard cuisiné à l'orange avec des pommes de terre. Du four émanait l'exquise odeur d'une tarte à la pomme en train de cuire. Le ventre de Jane grogna. Elle sentit une main presser doucement son épaule tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avec difficultés, son cerveau bouleversé par toutes ces délicieuses odeurs.

-Et ba dis donc, si on s'attendait à tomber sur une petite comme toi ce soir à La Frontière. Fit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'homme en face d'elle, croquant avec appétit dans le morceau de pain qu'elle tenait de sa main droite maigre et ridée. Son visage était tout aussi fin et vieillit alors qu'elle semblait à peine plus âgée que les parents de Jane.

-Tiens, il faut que tu te remplume, tu en as bien besoin.

L'homme en face se leva de table, son imposante posture surpris la jeune femme. Elle le reconnut. C'était lui. Lui qui l'avait porté et sorti de cette brume. Il se pencha vers elle et fit couler de la marmite dans son assiette trois morceaux de canard à l'orange, suivis de cinq grosses pommes de terre. Au loin, derrière les murs épais de la petite chaumière, Jane pouvait entendre la multitude de goélands se parler bruyamment.

Elle inclina son visage devant le couple, les remercia une bonne dizaine de fois et planta sa fourchette dans la chair tendre. Elle crut pleurer de joie quand la sauce à l'orange traversa son palais asséché. L'homme lui servit un verre entier de bon vin qu'elle finit d'une traite, les remerciant à nouveaux.

-D'un côté, on peut dire que tu es chanceuse dans tout ce malheur. Si tu étais arrivé à la frontière 3 jours plus tôt tu aurais été dans de sales draps ! Nous n'aurions pas pu venir t'aider. Continua la femme alors qu'elle se levait pour sortir la tarte aux pommes du four. Son mari haussa les sourcils et acquiesça de la tête.

-Un sacré bordel. Murmura-t-il.

Jane fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds sur cette île et ne connaissait pas son statut diplomatique.

« La frontière » comme ils l'appelaient était la rive sud de l'immense île de Nobet. Le terme englobait l'immense plage de sable gris et le petit hameau de chaumières. La Frontière était délimitée par plusieurs rangées extraordinairement grandes d'engins et de machines servant à l'extractions des matières précieuses sous le sable. L'air en était pollué et l'épaisse couche de brume que Jane avait aperçu à son arrivée était en réalité un nuage de pollution permanent. Vivre dans cette zone impactait beaucoup la santé des villageois mais travailler dans ces machines rapportait gros, beaucoup plus que le maigre salaire des marchands et agriculteurs au cœur de l'île.

-Toute la journée nous essayons de sauver ces pauvres hommes. Seulement 18 ont réussis à regagner le centre de l'île pour se faire soigner au pôle médical, pour l'instant. Tous les autres sont morts ou ont réussis à s'échapper à l'heure qu'il est. Reprit la maîtresse de maison en coupant délicatement la tarte en quart. Elle posa chacun des morceaux sur une assiette grisâtre et réserva la part restante dans son placard.

-Il y a eu une guerre ? Demanda faiblement Jane entre deux bouchées.

-Et pas qu'un peu. Le massacre fait la une des journaux depuis le début de la semaine. Tout le nouveau monde en parle. Moi je trouve ça indécent. Avec tous ces malheureux morts sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait… Ils méritent un minimum de décence tout de même. Pirates ou non, je m'en fiche, je sauve la vie de ces miséreux si je le peux. Au moins j'ai la conscience tranquille. L'homme croqua dans les pommes encore chaudes. Sa femme se retourna, s'empara du journal du matin, agrippa ses lunettes pour les apposer sur son nez tordu et commença la lecture.

« Tard dans la soirée d'hier, l'île pétrolière de Nobet a été victime d'une attaque sans précédent. Alors qu'un important rassemblement de hors-la-loi avait lieu dans l'ombre, le conflit a éclaté sous les coups de 22H00. Après identification sommaire de notre spécialiste présent sur place, il est fort probable que les attaquants soient les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Noire -en présence de ce dernier-. Les victimes semblent être les derniers représentants de l'équipage du défunt Barbe Blanche. L'attaque surprise orchestrée par Marshall D Teach a terrassé plus de la moitié des fils de Barbe Blanche présents sur les lieux, pris pas surprise. L'attaque n'aura duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

Voici nos recommandations pour les habitants de Nobet : N'essayez sous aucun prétexte de vous rendre à La Frontière : des armes, des éclats et des corps sont toujours présents sur place. Ne buvez pas l'eau du robinet, les nappes phréatiques peuvent être contaminés. Et blablabla » Termina la femme, balançant le journal au sol, exaspérée.

-On ne peut décidemment pas vivre tranquillement sur cette île.


	15. Chapter 15

Note : Merci à Lia9749 et Nimk-chan pour leur review sur le chapitre 14 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Jour 100**

Nobet n'avait pas repris son calme depuis l'évènement passé. Les journaux locaux en parlaient chaque matin, choquant chaque jour la population par des gros titres crieurs et des images choquantes. Les mœurs de cette île étaient bien différentes de ce que Jane avait pu connaître auparavant. L'île était ravagée pendant plus de 300 jours par an par une pluie diluvienne qui ne s'arrêtait que pour laisser place au froid mordant de l'hiver. Jane avait quitté la chaumière qui lui avait sauvé la vie, après de nombreuses embrassades et remerciements. Elle avait réservé une chambre dans la plus grande auberge de l'île, pour quelques jours uniquement. Elle avait pris une décision.

Les gros titres de ce matin étaient tout aussi dérangeants qu'à son arrivée, inondant les villageois de détails morbides sur l'attaque entre les deux équipages. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible actuellement, avec toutes les enquêtes réalisées : l'équipage de Barbe noire avait pris de cours le restant de l'équipage de barbe blanche. Les fils de l'empereur avaient prévu une attaque surprise pour se venger de la mort de leur frère Ace et de leur père à Marine Ford. Cependant, le rassemblement des commandants avaient été détecté très tôt par la Marine. Beaucoup soupçonnent la Marine d'avoir alerté Barbe noire pour qu'il aille lui-même se salir les matins, pour préserver la réputation déjà bien entachée de la Marine. Un coup d'Akainu très certainement. En tout cas, la fourberie avait réussi puisque Barbe noire n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Suivit par son équipage, ils avaient feinté d'avoir été acculés par l'attaque surprise de l'équipage du Moby Dick pour pouvoir mieux se retourner. Beaucoup de pirates de Barbe blanche étaient morts à La Frontière, d'autres avaient disparus. A l'heure actuelle il était impossible d'avoir un chiffre précis sur l'état actuel de l'équipage de Barbe blanche, mais beaucoup conjecturaient déjà la fin définitive de cet équipage mythique.

Quand Jane avait lu les journaux, elle avait d'abord pensée à Marco. Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas venu la chercher sur la barque comme prévu car il se faisait attaquer. Et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, même si cette expérience avait été traumatisante pour elle. Marco vivait dans un autre monde, celui de la piraterie, et elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas y faire partis. A l'heure actuelle, personne ne savait si le premier commandant était toujours en vie, s'il avait réussi à s'échapper et à se soigner, ou s'il était mort en prenant la fuite. En tout cas son nom ne demeurait pas sur la liste des corps retrouvés.

Pendant ces quelques jours de convalescence à Nobet, Jane eu le temps de faire un point sur sa vie. Après cette expérience traumatique, le Nouveau monde avait pris une teinte grise à ses yeux. Elle ne voyait plus en lui une source d'aventures, de rencontres ou d'expériences enrichissantes qui l'avaient initialement poussé à faire ce voyage délirant. Elle gardait de ce voyage une impression de danger qui n'en valait pas la peine. Un sentiment d'inutilité. Elle avait failli mourir à de nombreuses reprises, et était en vie uniquement car le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Du moins pour le moment songeai-t-elle.

C'est ce matin, après s'être réfugié dans un petit restaurant familial pour fuir la pluie diluvienne, qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Cela faisait exactement 100 jours qu'elle était partie. Elle n'oubliera absolument aucun de ces 100 jours qui lui ont appris beaucoup de choses sur elle, sur ses capacités, sur les choix qui guidaient sa vie, mais c'était assez. Après avoir savouré un croissant qu'elle aimait tremper dans du café, elle partit directement au port, abritée par un parapluie que la cuisinière lui avait offert devant son état pitoyable. Elle acheta un billet, puis un second, et un troisième. Il lui faudrait prendre trois bateaux différents pour ne serait-ce que quitter le nouveau-monde, ce qui reviendrait à environ deux semaines de trajet pour retrouver Sabaody. Là-bas elle prendrait d'autres navires et retournerait chez elle, à South Blue, avant la fin du mois.

Après avoir acheté ses tickets, Jane alla se réfugier sous le porche. Le bateau n'arriverait pas avant une heure. Elle sortit de son sac un livre que le couple qui l'avait sauvé quelques jours auparavant avait fourré dans son sac discrètement avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle avait été touchée par l'action quand elle avait découvert le livre le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas osé le lire, attendant le bon moment pour le commencer.

C'est debout, sous le porche, le pantalon trempé, qu'elle se décida enfin à le lire. La couverture était ornée d'une magnifique baleine bleue voguant dans l'océan sous le soleil couchant. Le titre, « Moby Dick » était écrit à la main. Certainement une collection très rare. Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais excusa le vieux couple, il était impossible qu'ils connaissent son lien avec le premier commandant du navire de Barbe Blanche. Ce livre était juste un classique.

Elle ouvra le livre et vit un magnifique croquis d'une baleine sautant à la surface. Chaque perle d'eau était dessinée avec une précision déconcertante, rendant le dessin fabuleux. Elle sourit et s'adossa au mur pour plus de confort. Elle passa la seconde page et fut surprise de trouver deux petits mots inscrits à l'encre noire sous le titre et le nom de l'auteur.

« Nous t'accueillerons toujours à bras ouvert. »

Jane sourit. Ce mot, simple mais touchant, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Une seconde ligne se trouvait au bas de la page. L'écriture était différente, plus penchée. Un magnifique oiseau prenant son envol avait été dessiné dans le coin de la page, à la place de la signature, laissant place à une unique phrase :

« Je suis désolé. »

FIN.


End file.
